No me lo esperaba
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Dos personas que buscan una relación seria. Dos personas que temen. Se encuentran en una página de citas. Pero eso no será todo. Como siempre, habrá relaciones ChicoxChico.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y no gano dinero escribiendo sobre ellos.

Nota: este fic lo tenía empezado hace meses, pero hasta ahora no lo he publicado.

Decidme si os gusta y si quisiérais que lo continuara.

Capítulo 01.

Regulus Arcturus Black era un hombre de treinta y ocho años.

Veinte años atrás, había traicionado al Señor Tenebroso.

Fue en busca de un horrocrux con kreacher, su fiel elfo doméstico.

El joven había estado a punto de morir pero el elfo no lo había permitido.

le escondió en una de las tantas cabañas que los Black tenían pero no utilizaban y con su magia élfica, había logrado que en el tapiz apareciera como si estuviera muerto. Se reccuperó tres años mmás tarde.

Luego, cambió su apariencia y estuvo viajando por el mundo en busca de algo que lograra destruir aquella aberración.

No había encontrado nada y decidió volver a Gran Bretaña.

Volvió cuando la guerra había comenzado y tuvo que ocultarse.

Voldemort había descubierto mediante la marca que él seguía vivo y le torturaba a través de ella.

participó en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Se reunió con su hermano dos meses después de la gran lucha.

Al verlo, Sirius le dio un puñetazo en la cara por hacerle creer que había muerto.

Se mudó con él y con Harry Potter al número doce de Grymmauld Place.

***HP***

Harry Potter había decidido en su quinto año que quería ser auror. Le gustaba perseguir a los malos y encerrarlos en prisión.

Dos años después, después de la batalla de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que ya había salvado lo suficiente al mundo mágico.

Decidió que quería ser medimago.

Ginny trató de volver con él cuando pasaron unos meses desde que acabó la guerra pero Harry no quiso.

Se había dado cuenta de que se fijaba más en el culo de los chicos y en sus torsos desnudos que en los pechos de las mujeres.

Ya llevaba un año estudiando medimagia y se sentía solo.

Tenía a su padrino, a su ahijado, al hermano de su padrino y a Charlie viviendo con él.

El domador de dragones llevaba viviendo en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black un año y tres meses.

Sirius y él habían comenzado una relación cuando Harry estaba en quinto.

Remus y Tonks habían caído durante la batalla de Hogwarts dejando huérfano a Teddy.

Sirius se ofreció a cuidarlo porque Andrómeda no se veía capaz.

La pobre mujer murió seis meses después.

Por otro lado Harry, buscaba algo serio.

Salía con chicos los cuales, solo le buscaban por ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Hacía unos meses, habían conseguido que la tecnología muggle funcionara en el mundo mágico.

Ahora casi todos los jóvenes y algunos adultos tenían ordenadores portátiles.

Fred y George, además de su tienda de bromas, habían creado una especie de página web para citas.

La gente se inscribía, y tenía la posibilidad de hablar con otras personas sin necesidad de dar su identidad.

Después, si todo iba bien, podían decidir verse en persona.

Harry decidió apuntarse a la página.

***RAB***

Regulus Black no se sentía satisfecho.

llevaba tienpo queriendo tener una relación sentimental.

Tenía ganas de casarse y formar una familia.

Veía lo felices que eran Charlie y Sirius con el pequeño Teddy a pesar de que no era su hijo viológico y quería lo mismo que ellos tenían.

Un día, navegaba aburrido por internet.

Siempre le había interesado la tecnología muggle y ahora que podía desponer de ella en su propia casa, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Citas Magic.

Encuentre el amor dentro del mundo mágico.

¿Está buscando a su media naranja?

¿Se siente solo?

¡Pues no busque más! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!

Regístrate de forma gratuita y busca tu media Quaffle.

¡Suerte!

Regulus suspiró y decidió registrarse.

-(No será tan malo.) -Pensó.

***HP***

Harry Potter llevaba seis meses en la web de citas.

Al principio, había hablado con personas, las cuales la mayoría solo deseaban sexo de una noche y nada más.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando apareció un nombre que le llamó la atención.

A decir verdad, no fue el seudónimo lo que llamó su atención. Lo que captó su interés fue su estado.

/Busco mi media snitch./

En la página ponía buscar la media Quaffle así que lo de la Snitch le había sacado una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a hablar.

Ambos decidieron no dar datos concretos sobre sus vidas. No querían reconocerse. Si se enamoraban, querían hacerlo sin saber quien era la persona de la que lo habían hecho hasta no conocerse cara a cara.

***SB***

Sirius estaba jugando con Teddy en el salón. Le hacía animales de colores con su varita y el pequeño metamorfomago reía como loco.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

El animago cogió al pequeño en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tus años fuera han conseguido que pierdas la educación?

-¡Piérdete!

-Teddy. Tío Regulus está loco.

El niño hizo el gesto de que había perdido un tornillo.

-¡Creo que lo he encontrado!

-¿El qué?

Sirius se acercó al escritorio de su hermano y se fijó en la pantalla.

-¿Snitch Plateada? ¿Ese es tu nic?

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Más te vale.

-¿Quién es Lobo Rojo?

-Creo que es mi futura pareja.

Sirius le miró totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando le conoces? ¿Y si es un psicópata? ¿Y si es un sádico?

-llevamos hablando seis meses. Le he dicho de quedar mañana en la cafetería nueva que han abierto en el callejón Diagon pero él ha dicho que prefiere quedar en el mundo muggle.

-¿Y…?

-¡Sirius! ¡Yo no sé moverme por el mundo muggle!

-pídele las coordenadas del sitio que él elija y te apareces allí.

El menor de los Black suspiró aliviado.

-¿Me necesitas para algo más?

-No. Vete ya.

Canuto se marchó riendo de la habitación.

Un rato más tarde…

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

El hombre corrió escaleras arriba a la habitación de su ahijado.

-(Hoy todos están alterados.) -Pensó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!

Teddy se llevó las manos a la cara con dramatismo.

El animago se echó a reír con fuerza.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece el qué?

El joven señaló la pantalla con impaciencia.

-Hemos quedado mañana en una cafetería en el mundo muggle.

Sirius se fijó en la pantalla y gracias al "Entrenamiento" que su madre les había dado a Regulus y a él, consiguió no mostrar nada en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo mal? Solo pones esa cara inexpresiva cuando tratas de ocultar algo. -Dijo Harry muy preocupado.

-para nada Cachorro. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedar con… Snitch Plateada? ¿y si es un psicópata? ¿Y si resulta ser un pervertido o algo así?

-Sé defenderme bien.

-¿Y por qué Lobo rojo?

-Si ponía Ciervo o algo así, la gente podría reconocerme. Lobo es debido a Remus y Rojo… es por el rojo de Gryffindor.

Sirius se estremeció por la mención de su amigo.

-¿Y por qué me llamabas Cachorro?

-¿Crees que cuando sepa que soy "El salvador del mundo mágico" me tratará diferente?

-Si lo hace, lánzale un buen hechizo punzante en las pelotas.

Harry sonrió. Teddy aplaudió y gorgeó contento.

***CW***

Charlie Weasley era un hombre feliz.

Hacía unos años que había dejado la reserva de dragones en Rumanía y ahora trabajaba en una reserva en Gales.

Volvía a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

Tenía ganas de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Por suerte, ese día no había recibido ninguna quemadura y no había tenido accidentes.

Llegó a casa y fue recibido por un alborozado Teddy.

El pequeño cambió su pelo a un color rojo y sus ojos los cambió a azules.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

Sirius se acercó por el pasillo.

Le dio un beso a su chico en los labios y juntos se dirigieron al salón.

Después de la cena, Sirius y Charlie estaban tumbados en la cama después de haber hecho el amor.

-¿Te pasa algo amor? Te noto preocupado.

El animago sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que Regulus y Harry se apuntaron a esa página de citas…

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Bien… Pues hoy Regulus me ha dicho que mañana ha quedado con su cita en un lugar muggle.

-¿Y?

-Pues… que el Cachorro me ha dicho lo mismo.

-¿También ha quedado mañana en un lugar muggle con su cita?

Black asintió.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que el uno es la cita del otro. ¡Y ellos no lo saben!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Por Merlín!

-Tranquilízate Sirius.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Y si salen juntos? ¿Y si se distancian? ¿Y si no se…? ¡Santo Godric!

-Cálmate.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla.

-¡Un momento! -Gritó Sirius.

Rápidamente, con un pase de varita, estuvieron cubiertos por unos pijamas.

-¡Adelante! -Dijo Charlie.

La puerta se abrió y Harry asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Cachorro?

***Minutos antes…***

Harry había entrado en su cuarto después de la cena.

Encendió su portátil e inició sesión en Citas Magic.

-(¿Estará conectado?) -Se preguntó muy nervioso.

Vio con gran alegría que así era.

/Lobo Rojo: Hola. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

/Snitch Plateada: Hola. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

/Lobo Rojo: Muy bien. Un poco nervioso por lo de mañana.

/Snitch Plateada: ¿De verdad?

/Lobo Rojo: Sí.

/Snitch Plateada: No te preocupes. Seguro que todo va bien.

/Lobo Rojo: ¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves? No me gustaría que me trataras de manera distinta al conocernos en persona.

/Snitch Plateada: Ya te he dicho que no lo haré. Lo he prometido y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Harry sonrió detrás de la pantalla.

/Lobo Rojo: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

/Snitch Plateada: Estoy tumbado en la cama hablando contigo. ¿Y tú?

/Lobo Rojo: Sentado al escritorio hablando contigo.

/Snitch Plateada: Tengo que decirte algo. Y quiero que lo sepas antes de que nos veamos mañana. Quería decírtelo antes, pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo. No soy un Hufflepuff.

/Lobo Rojo: A veces me pregunto si fuiste un Slytherin. Pero sé que no vas a decírmelo. Al menos sé que no eres un tejón, que tienes un hermano mayor, que eres un chico y que tienes más de dieciocho años. Perdona… Ya sabes que divago mucho. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

/Snitch Plateada: Me estoy enamorando de ti Lobo. Sé que muchas veces hemos tenido conversaciones subidas de tono… Incluso hemos tenido sexo por aquí. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas esto antes de vernos por si acaso.

El ojiverde se quedó mirando la pantalla muy sorprendido.

/Snitch Plateada: ¿Lobo estás ahí?

/Lobo Rojo: Sí, perdona. Es que me he sorprendido.

/Snitch Plateada: ¿Ha sido una buena o una mala sorpresa?

/Lobo Rojo: Buena sin duda.

/Snitch Plateada: Me alegro.

/Lobo Rojo: Yo también estoy sintiendo algo fuerte por ti Snitch.

/Snitch Plateada: ¿Me permites que sea atrevido contigo?

/Lobo Rojo: Siempre lo eres. Es por eso que me gustas tanto. Me encanta que seas sincero y directo.

/Snitch Plateada: Me encantaría besarte nada más verte.

Harry se ruborizó.

/Lobo Rojo: Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Ambos siguieron hablando un rato más.

/Lobo Rojo: Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. Si no me acuesto ahora, mañana no me levantaré hasta las tantas.

/Snitch Plateada: Vale. Hasta mañana Príncipe. Que descanses.

Harry cerró sesión y se reclinó en su silla.

Se frotó las sienes y suspiró.

Después, salió de su habitación topándose con Regulus en el pasillo.

Se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y se fueron en direcciones distintas.

Tocó a la puerta de su padrino y minutos después entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Cachorro?

-Creo que estoy nervioso.

-¿Lo crées o lo estás? -preguntó Charlie.

-lo estoy. -gimió el menor.

-¿Por qué? -Se interesó Sirius.

-Snitch me ha dicho que está sintiendo algo fuerte por mí.

El animago tomó aire con brusquedad.

-¿Y tú qué le has dicho? -Quiso saber Charlie.

-Que… También comienzo a sentir algo fuerte por él. -Respondió Harry en un susurro.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. También me ha pedido… Bueno… Me ha pedido un beso nada más vernos.

El mayor de los Black no sabía donde meterse.

-¿No es un poco pronto? -Cuestionó Charlie.

-No… Nosotros ya… Bueno…

-¿Vosotros qué? -Se interesó el pelirrojo.

-Hemos… esto… hemos tenido… emmm… sexo por internet…

-¿Cómo? -Sirius se sobresaltó.

-Pero padrino… Tú ya lo sabías.

Harry estaba muy confundido. No entendía por qué Canuto reaccionaba de esa manera.

-Lo siento Cachorro. Aún no me acostumbro a… Bueno… Todavía no quiero que crezcas.

El ojiverde le miró con suspicacia.

-¿Sabes algo que yo debería saber?

-Claro que no ahijado. Solo son tonterías mías.

-Mejor me voy a la cama. -Dijo el menor.

Abrazó a Charlie y a su padrino y se marchó.


End file.
